1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to means for efficiently storing compact discs in a conventional and well known three-ring binder having standard size covers. More particularly, this invention relates to means for storing a number of compact discs in individual one-disc pockets that are provided on the two opposite sides of a thin, flat, and flexible multi-ply page, so as to facilitate both physical and visual access to eight compact discs, or to four compact discs and printed and graphic information that relates to the four discs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, compact discs (CDs) are sold and stored in well-known rigid and relatively thick plastic jewel boxes. Typical jewel boxes include removable printed inserts having one, or more, narrow title bars along at least one narrow edge to thereby permit the owner to find a particular compact disc when a number of the jewel boxes are stacked, or stored, next to each other.
Additionally, jewel boxes typically contain a multi-page insert that lists the songs on the CD and shows a related graphic illustration.
Cds are thin, circular, about 4 3/4-inch in diameter, and are relatively rugged. The amount of protection that is provided by a jewel box is more than necessary in most circumstances. However, jewel boxes are unnecessarily bulky; thus, limiting the number of CDs that can be carried or stored in any given carrier or cabinet.
As is well known, the construction and arrangement of a CD provides a relative thick and transparent plastic disc. A first side of this plastic disc is exposed to a laser beam for the purpose of reading the CD. The other side of this plastic disc is embossed in order to record a data pattern in a spiral or concentric pattern. This other side of the plastic disc carries a thin disc shaped metal foil, usually aluminum. In this manner, the laser beam is enabled to read the data, for example music, that is contained on the metal foil side of the plastic disc. The exposed side of the metal foil usually carries text/graphics that is associated with the disc's recorded data. In order to adequately protect such a CD, it is necessary to protect both sides of the disc from scratches and the like. Scratches to the disc's plastic side may provide interference with reflection of the laser beam from the CD's data patterns, whereas scratches to the disc's text/graphics side may remove reflective portions of the metal foil and thereby render portions of the CD's recorded data difficult to read.
Accordingly, relatively thin sleeves for storing individual CDs have evolved to protect the disc surface from dust, scratching and the like.
The art provides a variety of conventional means for mounting and holding articles in a three-ring binder, as is exemplified by the following patents; Des. 261,155, utility U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,263,357, 4,447,973, 4,508,366 and 4,850,731. In addition, multilayer packaging of disk type articles is known as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,620,630 and 5,101,973.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,396,987 describes a container for a compact disc wherein three thin layers of polypropylene are heat sealed together using line type heat seals, the intermediate one of the three layer being relatively soft.
It is also known in the art to provide a three-ring binder page for the storage of CDs in binders of a nonstandard size. That is, known CD storage pages of this prior type have a planar size that are too large to mount within the covers of a standard size three-ring binder that has multiple and general purpose binding utility. In addition, such known binder pages are constructed and arranged to store, or hold, four CDs on only one side of the page, and the CD storage pockets are provided with a wide and upward facing insertion/removal slot that does not adequately protect the surface of the CD.
FIG. 16 is an end view of a well-known standard size three-ring binder 70 having two covers 71, 72 that are hinged on a binder edge 73 that carries three openable metal rings 74. In this figure, the horizontal width dimension 75 that extends from the innermost edge of rings 74 to the outermost edge of covers 71, 72 is nominally 9.0-inches, but can vary in the general range of from about 8.5 to 9.5-inches, depending upon the manufacturer of binder 70. Known three-ring binder pages for storing four CDs are too large to fit within dimension 75.
A need remains in the art for a three-ring binder punched page that holds a number of CDs, and perhaps their multi-page illustrative literature, wherein the page's hole pattern facilitates use with a number of different standard three-ring binders of different thicknesses and binder types, wherein the page's binder-edge hole/slot pattern ensures that the pages will not bind as they are turned within the binder, and wherein the page construction requires minimal storage volume while protecting both surface's of the CDs from scratches and the like, all in a manner that permits the user to quickly identify and locate a desired CD and/or its related literature.